Under the Maker's Light
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Four strangers from different walks of life must come together and defeat the Blight before the worst comes to fruition. Can they work together, and can they get passed the tragedies that brought them here? A retelling of Origins through the eyes of four Wardens. Rating subject to change.
1. On the Brink of Destiny

AN: I don't own diddly-squat of Dragon Age or its characters. I just like to play around with 'em.

 _~There were four who marched to war,_

 _Packs upon their backs._

 _The memories of the past behind,_

 _As they fled toward the attacks._

 _Destiny had other ideas in store,_

 _For the brave Wardens,_

 _Even though all were reluctant_

 _For the task they were sworn in.~_

"Alistair, if you keep antagonizing the mages, it will be that much harder for us to try to be mediators for the templars. Tensions are already high enough; the last thing we need right now is dissention amongst the ranks."

Alistair, the newest recruit into the Grey Warden ranks, managed to look mildly contrite before his brows knitted together and a look of consternation clouding the normally jovial face. "But Duncan, these mages know of my past. Even though now I am a Warden, they do not believe I am impartial. I will always be the failed templar recruit to them."

Duncan frowned slightly, conceding to the fact. Before being scouted and inducted into the Grey Wardens, Alistair had been undergoing training to become a templar. The young man had surprising skill as a warrior and, with a little grooming and work, could become an unstoppable force. The only thing he fancied himself a joker. Admittedly the cheerful nature and jokes were harmless and added a lighthearted air in an otherwise dreary occupation, but the Grand Cleric had not been amused or as patient as Duncan. However, the only thing the woman hated more than "inappropriate humor" and "blatant disobedience" was a recruit leaving her clutches. Until Duncan invoked the Right of Conscription, the Grand Cleric had vehemently denied Alistair's leave.

It was a good thing, Alistair leaving. He had been bitterly unhappy and, if he kept doing what he did, would probably have been killed by the Cleric. Damned Shrew.

"While that may be true Alistair, the Wardens must rise above petty squabbling. Our job is often a thankless one, but sometimes we are the only thing standing in the way of total obliteration and chaos. We are the swords of justice and the shields of truth. Never forget where you came from but do not let past deeds interfere. Now, go apologize to the mages and then complete the tasks they ask of you. We will be marching for the Korcari Wilds soon, and King Cailan will be expecting us."

Alistair sighed softly before nodding his assent. "Yes, Duncan. I will do as you ask." The young warrior turned away, but stopped after only a step. He turned his head towards his new mentor and the man who saved him from a life of misery. "Duncan, do you really think this is the beginning of a Blight?"

Duncan looked into his eyes. Despite his prowess with a blade, Alistair's soft brown eyes were innocent and curious, much like a child. Duncan felt a slight pang of regret for ruining that innocence. Softness had no place in the Grey Wardens and soon those eyes would harden into those of a true warrior, a man who had seen the worst of humanity and yet still chose to lift his blade against tyranny and injustice. Duncan knew as he had done so for many years. But that was why joining was no easy task. Only the strong could bear the knowledge without crumbling.

"Yes Alistair, I am certain the time has come upon us. I have seen the signs in the number of Darkspawn sightings. I can also feel it in my bones. That is why I must go and bring us more recruits. We simply do not have enough Wardens in Ferelden at the moment, and the missive I sent might not make it in time. If the worst comes to pass, we must have more men to line the front. Without a Grey Warden…all is lost."

A solemn look passed over Alistair's face. He had heard the tales like many young children, but to actually face an archdemon? The thought chilled his blood to the core. "But nobody believes us, do they? I overheard a couple of soldiers saying that Loghain Mac Tir has opposed the idea and is confident that the day can be won fairly quickly. King Cailan grants Loghain an ear because of both his parentage and marriage; how is he onboard?"

Duncan rubbed his chin, feeling the coarse dark hairs of his beard brush calloused fingers. "As much as Cailan respects Loghain, he is not Maric. Their bond may be strong but Cailan is not level-headed. He can be a bit brash at times, and he sees this as an opportunity to make a name for himself in the history books. Having a father like King Maric would be hard to follow footsteps with and after Rowan's death…well, Cailan wants to prove his worth as a man, and as king."

Alistair nodded thoughtfully. "I understand that more than anyone, perhaps save Cailan himself. I just worry. He has no idea about me, but as my half-brother…"

"King Cailan will be fine. It is our job to protect him, and even if we failed Loghain will surely have a plan in place. He is a fine strategist and, despite his misgivings about a Blight, he is no fool. He is not so cocky that he will not protect the King of Ferelden."

Duncan felt a small amount of pity for the young recruit. Alistair truly had a pure heart and not knowing your own father was hard. Believing your mom dead as well made it even harder, and even though Duncan wished he could divulge the truth about Fiona…it just was not his place. Fiona and Maric had both made him promise to keep the secret till his dying day. Duncan was not too sure what happened to Fiona after she managed to cheat the results of the Joining, although he was sure the elf was somewhere in the thick of the mage/templar scandal. He had been envious when he first found out about their trysts, even though it had not been much of a surprise. He had seen Maric's longing looks at the elf, and had heard briefly about Katriel. Duncan had secretly harbored feelings for Fiona himself, although nobody ever found out about it. It was long ago and the past had no place in the future. Anyway, an elven queen was not possible and the two were never able to find peace in one another.

"Alright Alistair, enough talk. I must go forth and bring in the recruits. We have six recruits that I would like to gather. Warden Niles is bringing in Ser Daveth and Ivy is hopefully getting Ser Jory."

"Who are the other four?"

"Reyn Cousland from Highever if her father will allow it, although I am skeptical. But she is said to be skilled with a blade and with her upbringing, she will be a great addition. Then I will going to the Dalish and helping out Keeper Marethari and hopefully find a suitable elf to be a Warden. The Alienage will also offer some potential prospects and then there are a few mages at the Circle I have heard about. Surely one will be perfect for the candidacy."

"Well, good luck. You sure you will not need my help?"

Duncan smiled, feeling a fondness for the boy. If he ever had a son…well. "No my dear man, your training needs to be completed and I do not want this recruitment affecting that. Jory and Daveth will need you anyway when they come in to help them with any questions or concerns. Just…do not mention the Joining, or anything too revealing yet. All will be revealed when the rest are brought in."

Alistair saluted, a small grin tweaking his lips. "Yes, we would not want them to run away before joining would we? Or telling secrets like schoolgirls."

Whiskey orbs hardened. "They will not have chance to spill secrets. Once chosen you cannot back out. Failure to adhere to this rule…"

Alistair lost some of the light in his mischievous eyes. "Yeah. I remember. Barak still gets this look in his eyes when he talks about his induction. And I remember the guy who died at mine…"

"We all do. That is why we wear the necklaces, to remember those lost in the line of duty. The motto is more than just a saying: it is a way of life. The creed is what we live and breathe and I will uphold it like the Warden Commander before me."

"Let us hope then that the six recruits make it out in one piece."

Duncan fervently hoped so. If his gut feeling ended up being right…they would need as many Wardens as possible.


	2. The Sword of Highever

Reyn smirked as another opponent fell before her blade. Twirling the hefty blade in one hand, the red-haired woman basked in her skill, honed over the years she had spent on the training grounds. Though her mother disapproved, her father thought it good in case something went awry. The young Cousland did not care for political bureaucracy or "being a woman." She liked swords and used hers very effectively, if Ser Desmond had any say in her favor.

"By the Maker miss, your sword arm keeps getting stronger and harder to push. You hit any harder and my arm will be knocked clean off. Look, my arm is already covered in bruises! So is my ribs. Keep getting better and you will have to find a new sparring partner, Lady Cousland."

"Ah come off it Desmond. Lady Cousland is my mother; proper titles have no place here, at least not starting with 'Lady.' Besides, could a lady do what I just did to you?"

Desmond chuckled, rubbing at his arm. They might not be using the sharpened end for sparring, but the flat of a blade could still sting too. The handsome knight scratched at the beginnings of a fine beard, at least in his own mind. Curling black hair clung to his temples, wet from the sweat on his brow. Reyn however looked perfect, not a hair in place or drop of sweat rolling down a chiseled jawline.

"Perhaps no ordinary lady could, but you are not a common girl. The soul of a warrior resides inside of you, and the arm of one too. I can see why Ser Gilmore fancies you. Half of Highever does, and not just the males."

Reyn laughed prettily, a blush dusting fair cheeks. No amount of time spent outside seemed to tan her, although she had noticed a slight color lately. Ivory no longer adequately fit, more like a light beige or fair bronze. She ran a hand through her short fiery locks, flustered at the comment. "Ser Gilmore does not fancy me! We…he is just kind to me because of my status. And he is a gentleman, like any knight is to be. There is nothing going on here!"

The young knight shook his head, shrugging broad shoulders. "If that is what you say, ma'am. But I know what I see, and he is a man. He likes you and if he was not so worried about getting your parent's consent he would be courting you by now. A simple knight would not do for the pride of Highever."

Reyn scoffed, the blush leaving her cheeks. "Because he is a warrior? I would rather be wed to a simple man than one whose arrogance bleeds instead of sense. Besides, I am young; I am not ready to be tied down yet. I want the freedom to be my own woman, independent and able to train. According to my mother, what man wants a woman who knows how to use a sword?"

"Certainly not an intelligent man. Unless he does no wrong, and let's face it: that man does not exist. But joking aside…do not get with someone who does not accept you, Reyn. Your flaws, your dreams…the things you love doing that make you _you_. That kind of man does not deserve you, pardon me saying."

Reyn smiled, a warmth making her look radiant. Desmond barely stopped his mouth from dropping open. Sometimes he forgot just how beautiful his friend was but she always managed to remind him. _Gilmore, you are one lucky bastard._ He was not sure of Reyn's feelings towards the young knight in question, but Desmond was sure they would end up together. Reyn would not want with any of the guys her mother picked out for her, all stuffy and self-important. She would have to give up her blade and that was a deal-breaker. Gilmore would not stifle her; she would be free to be herself. Love did not need to be there from the beginning; it could be cultivated over time. Ser Gilmore could make Reyn love him, of that Desmond was certain.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with your father to greet Loghain Mac Tir? I heard that he is talking of the plans for Ostagar with your father and Fergus. His men are with him, including Ser Cauthrien."

Desmond grinned as Reyn blushed again and a dreamy look appeared in her stormy eyes. He had discovered Reyn's crush on the woman several months prior when the girl would not stop talking about how amazing she was and what a great warrior and "I wish I could train with her, she knows so much" spiel. He suspected the true reason for her not being interested in Gilmore more than friendship, but he also knew Lady Cousland would not allow it. She was a fine woman to be sure, but definitely still behind when it came to romance. Maybe if Reyn were a commoner it would be fine, but a Teyrn's daughter? Marrying a woman was just out of the question. Still, she could crush on Cauthrien all she liked. Everyone knew the warrior had the hots for Loghain, her commander.

He could see the attraction though. Ser Cauthrien came from a simple backstory, having fought tirelessly to get where she was today. Being a female knight was not just hard, it was nearly impossible. But she did, and was now the role model of many girls. Maybe Reyn would get a chance to talk to the woman. It would make her happy, and Desmond could see another smile.

Reyn's eyes lit up as she no doubt imagined an entirely different greeting than what would happen. "You are right, Desmond. Let's go say hi and perhaps get some questions answered."

Desmond shook his head, laughing at her enthusiasm. Oh yeah, Lady Cousland would be pissed. As soon as she heard Loghain would be visiting before they all departed for Ostagar, she had groaned. The woman was not daft; she knew Ser Cauthrien would be there to bolster Reyn's stubbornness for her sword training. Even though it would be several months before the Darkspawn would be upon them, King Cailan wanted the armies to assemble and make a camp to get ready. Apparently it was also to give the Grey Wardens time to recruit. Desmond wished he would be considered for a position; the Grey Wardens were famous throughout Ferelden and to be one was the ultimate testament of being a warrior. But if anyone in Highever was chosen, it would be Ser Gilmore or Reyn and, unless a Right of Conscription was chosen, Bryce Cousland would never allow his only daughter to join.

But, maybe Desmond could persuade Teyrn Cousland to let him go with Teyrn Loghain. The man was a legend and he had always wanted to feel what is what like to fight alongside him. No price was too high to pay for Ferelden, and Desmond wanted to get a head start before Highever forces joined at Ostagar. He wanted to make his family proud and, if he was honest, Reyn too. As much as he was sure Gilmore would end up with her, why not add his name to the list? He would never find a better woman, of that he was sure.


End file.
